


Somnolent In Her Arms

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman & Robin settle in to rest while Gotham wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnolent In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 032307 Prompt #3 _A + B -- Grab yourself a die, toss it once, look at your result, and pick the matching word from column A. Then, toss it again and pick the corresponding word from column B. There you go._

Dick wakes to the sound of gentle flapping. It's heavy and fluid and the ends snap like a flag, surround him. The air is cold but not bitter and he's shielded from the wind, cheek down to where he sits leaning against something solid and safe.

Ambient noises loft and interweave around him. A garbage truck beeps and dumpster lids bang as they're picked up and set down in succession. There's the whispering hum of traffic that never wholly ceases, thready and inconsistent, as slow as it'll get. If he tilts or focuses he can pick out the lap of water or the creak of skyscrapers.

He yawns and sighs and the warm weight on his side shifts.

Dick smiles in easy recognition and stretches then snuggles in again.

Bruce's hand--Batman's--settles back against his hip, strong arm supporting the curve of his spine.

They're perched high atop Gotham and for six nights running they've been running hard. Rid her for a time of Penguin and his monster accomplice Killer Croc. She repays them with a night of calm, a tamed breeze, and even the sleet that was forecasted has failed to muster.

They'd finished one patrol circuit of the city then Robin had followed Batman's lead, up and up to one of their favorite spots. A gothic corner with frieze warriors sculpted in stone, and from this corner you could see forever--faraway hills, Gotham herself, then away into the endless sea.

Here ever since, and it wasn't even late then, and at the bridge of earth and sky Robin sees the icy tendrils of half-light that presage dawn.

Batman pulls Robin in tighter, wraps them together in his long black cape. He kisses in Robin's hair, kisses just above the points of mask on Robin's forehead, kisses Robin's eyes so they flutter then relax closed.


End file.
